


Head Games

by writinginthesecrettrees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Extremely Underage, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam is 12, mentions of younger, title is an unapologetic pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthesecrettrees/pseuds/writinginthesecrettrees
Summary: The best sound in the world is Sammy’s soft “oh ohoh”as he comes down his big brother’s throat.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	Head Games

Dean’s hands press slender hips to the mattress, holding Sammy down while Dean sucks his cock, fits the whole thing and little hairless balls into his mouth together. Sam whines, tries to thrust up but Dean’s hands press bruising hard into him, keep him motionless, so he grips Dean’s hair in white-knuckled fists, hold Dean’s face against him. Dean chuckles and the sound vibrates along Sam’s cock.

The best sound in the world is Sammy’s soft “oh oh _oh”_ as he comes down his big brother’s throat.

The second best sound is Sammy’s “Dean, _please,”_ when Dean keeps sucking until the softening prick in his mouth gets hard all over again.

Sam’s skin and Dean’s lips are slick with saliva and cum and Dean glides over Sam’s dick easily, bobs his head faster as Sammy’s hands pull at his hair. He keeps going, drinks down another spill of little boy seed, doesn’t stop when Sam gasps out “‘nuff, ‘s enough, De,” because Sam’s hands are still clutching him tight, Sam’s legs have wrapped around his neck, Sam’s hips are humping helplessly into his mouth, and Sam’s still halfway coherent and stiffening again against his tongue.

Spit drips down Dean’s chin, gets sloppy all over Sammy’s ass, and slicks up his pinky to rub against Sam’s hole, and Sam arches up, mouth open in a silent scream, when Dean presses inside. It’s tight, it’s always tight, too tight for more than the first joint of Dean’s littlest finger, but he knows from experience it’ll loosen up for more. He twists his finger slowly, rubs around the entrance until he feels the muscles relaxing bit by bit, letting him sink his finger in deeper.

Sam comes again when Dean pinky crooks slightly in his hole, brushing against his prostate, and this time he doesn’t even start to go soft. Dean rubs over the spot mercilessly, drinks down everything Sam can give until he’s coming dry, the way they used to when they were too young to know they shouldn’t play like this. A second finger pushing in makes Sam’s orgasm spill over into another, and another, and Sam twists and writhes under Dean’s sensuous assault, mouth and tongue and fingers working together to destroy him.

Dean doesn’t stop until Sam goes completely limp, passed out from the pleasure, and then he gathers his baby brother into his arms, curls around him and sleeps too.

-

Sam wakes Dean up with kitten licks along the length of his morning wood, and the sun gilds his hair as he slides his perfect Cupid’s bow lips over just the head.

“That’s it, baby boy,” he murmurs as Sam slides down, down, down.

The third best sound is Sammy gagging on it when the head hits the back of his throat, and the tears in Sammy’s eyes bring Dean to the edge.

Sammy can feel it, Dean’s balls tightening in his hand, and he pulls off, wraps the base of Dean’s dick in a tight grip, doesn’t let him come.

Dean’s entire body tenses, but Sam doesn’t move until he starts to relax, until his dick is softening in Sam’s hand and he’s aching with the denied release. Then he starts again, licking over Dean’s balls and sucking first one, then the other into his mouth, mumbling wordless encouragement when Dean’s hand strokes over his hair. Sam presses an open-mouthed kiss to the base of Dean’s dick, travels up the vein with tiny licks and kisses and the barest hint of teeth and Dean sucks in his breath with a hiss. He stops just shy of the head, licks all around the ridge there and Dean trembles with the effort not to grab Sam’s hair and force his baby brother to take it in.

Sam presses his tongue into the slit at the tip and Dean presses his head back against the pillows, fighting for control, to stay back from the edge before Sammy takes his mouth away. Sam rewards him by sliding his mouth over Dean’s cock, bobbing his head as far as he can take it and working the rest with his hand, spit dripping down to ease the way. His other hand works at Dean’s balls, cupping and massaging and pressing gently just behind, and Dean’s floating, floating, flying towards Heaven on his brother’s sinful skills.

Sam pulls back just before Dean tips over the edge, and Dean bites back a frustrated complaint, knows that Sammy will (and has) stop if he thinks Dean’s not cooperating.

Sam brings him to the edge again and again, never lets him get there, until Dean’s balls are aching like a bone-deep bruise at the lightest brush of Sammy’s tongue.

“Please, De?” Sam looks at him with puppy eyes and Dean wants to give in, wants to say yes, but he’s old enough now to know how wrong what they’re doing is, so…

“Next year, Sammy. Gotta wait ‘til you’re at least teenaged.”

Sam pouts at him, and it’s pretty and perfect and Dean hauls him up, crushes their lips together and Sam opens eagerly under his tongue. Tastes like preteen and precum, and Dean’s going to Hell for finding it hot. He slides his dick along the crack of Sam’s ass, lets it catch on Sam’s hole to tease them both and he might not put it in but his morals don’t stop him from pressing right up against the hole when he comes.


End file.
